


i'm scared 'cause you're beautiful

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, one of my fics where howon isnt an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Growing up with a boy like Lee Sungjong around made life hard for Howon. What made it harder is the thought that he may just be in love with a guy... Puberty was going to be a rough ride. [A series of short chapters]





	1. the new boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy attends the school

Winter always felt like the worst time to be in school since the heating was never on and everyone was cold. He would sit breathing into his clasped hands for a slight bit of warmth until the spring came. But even if it was cold, Howon wouldn't focus on school work. He was 13 going on 14 and he thought he knew best, so decided to doodle on his desk instead. Howon sighed, his shaking hand wrote "Howon + Hyorin" on his desk and drew a heart around both names. He felt his cheeks heat and just as he was about to rub it off his friend Woohyun took a glance at his desk.

"God... You're such an idiot!" Woohyun laughed. 

"Shut up!" Howon growled rather loudly causing the teacher to turn away from the board at the front of the class. 

"Hey!" Mr. Choi said. "Lee Howon, cut it out!" 

"Sir, Woohyun started it!" Howon whined. 

Woohyun raised his hands as if to surrender. "Me? I did no such thing!" 

Mr Choi walked up to Howons desk and whacked the ruler onto the drawing. "What's this? Howon and Hyorin with a heart. How sweet." 

The whole class erupted in laughter except Howon and Hyorin who buried her face into her hands. 

"Defacing school property and speaking in class! I won't tolerate it. Stand outside the classroom, I'll speak with you in a moment." 

Howon walked out of the class with his head hung low. His cheeks were red as a tomato and he could feel his ears burn as people whispered when he walked by. He stood outside the classroom and the door slammed shut behind him. He sighed and rested himself against the wall. 

"Fucking Mr. Choi. I swear to god, he ruins everything for me." Howon mumbled in anger.

The head master entered the hall with a boy around his age, maybe younger, with their school uniform on. Howon had never seen him around the school before, he would remember boy like him. He looked feminine, but still like a boy. His eyes were sharp and his hair bounced when he moved. Howon was slightly taken aback as it was the first pretty boy he'd seen in real life and not on some TV drama that his mum watched. As they walked towards Howon, the head master looked at him with a frown.

"Howon, outside another classroom?" He said it like a question, but there was no real answer so Howon just shrugged. "Don't shrug at me, boy! It's disrespectful! Stand up straight, tuck in your shirt!"

Howon did as he was told but he was slow, tucking in every piece of his shirt separately. He slumped back against the wall afterwards. 

"Don't follow in his footsteps," He tutted as he looked to the boy, "you'll only end up an idiot." The boy looked at Howon with a curious eye, a slight smile on his face. 

"Okay." He said. 

"Anyway, this is your class. Lets go inside." The head master and Sungjong walked into Howons classroom, leaving the door wide open. Howon peaked inside to see what was going on. "Class, this is Lee Sungjong and he's a new student from Gwangju. Be friends, okay?" 

The class nodded in unison and Howon saw Woohyun waving him over to the spare desk next to him and Howon. Howon rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Woohyun. Before Woohyun could see him Mr Choi closed the door in his face.


	2. chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Valentines day and Sungjong is just so cool

Spring was in full swing and it was Valentines Day. Every year he hoped to get chocolates from a girl, but it never happened. Woohyun seemed to be a ladies man though, collecting more than 10 chocolate gifts. Howon was about to start getting close to his new classmate. Woohyun was already friendly with him, speaking at break and always asking for the homework. Sungjong gave him the answers even if Woohyun did have to beg at first. The only time Howon had spoken to him was to ask for a pencil but he seemed smart and funny from what Howon could tell, also, he was cute so lots of the girls (and some of the boys) fawned over him. Howon tried not to look in his direction too much. He might seem weird... Not that he cared what Sungjong thought of him, right?

"Hey..." Someone behind him said. He turned around to see a girl from another class holding a small pack of chocolates. All her friends were standing at the door to the classroom, whispering to each other. 

Howon got up from his seat to face her, giving her a sympathetic smile, he already knew he was turning her down. "Hi."

"Oh, I was actually talking to Woohyun, sorry." The girl exclaimed, rather embarrassed. 

Of course, Howon thought, more chocolates for Woohyun. Howon sat back down in his seat, his face redder than a rose. Woohyun bounced up to her and recived the chocolates. "Thanks Jiyoung. I'll eat them while thinking of you." He grinned, making a heart with his two fingers. The girl giggled, as did her friends. She ran off towards them and all Howon could hear was Howon thought they were for him. He slumped into his seat. "Here, have one, these are so good." Woohyun pushed the box into Howons line of vision only for them to be pushed back. 

"Fuck off." Howon whined and Woohyun laughed. 

"So cute." Woohyun said pinching his cheeks. Just then, Hyorin walked in and in her hands was a box of chocolates. Howon immediately sat up straight watching as she sat in her seat. "Hey, those might be for you!" Woohyun laughed, "That would be your first, right?" 

"God, do you ever shut up?" Howon growled. Her cheeks were pink as she looked around the class for her crush. Her eyes passed over Howon, she didn't even give him a second glance. She stared at the door of the classroom, waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, her face lit up as he walked in. Howon looked towards the door and it was Sungjong. He had girls watching him from outside the class probably waiting to confess too. He walked towards his seat, but before he got there Hyorin stood up and held out her chocolates. 

"Sungjong, I like you!" She burst out with, and everyone was stunned. Everyone watched, eyes wide with their jaw dropped. 

Sungjong glanced at her briefly before looking out of the class window. "Sorry." He said, barely audible for everyone, "I can't accept chocolates from someone I don't like." He walked by her and sat at his desk. 

She stood there, shocked, as did the rest of the class. Seconds later tears were falling from her eyes as she fled from the class. "Hyorin!" Her friends cried as they ran behind her. 

Howon gaped at Sungjong and how he just turned her down so bluntly. Throughout the day, multiple girls entered the class and were turned down by Sungjong. Most of Woohyuns fans had converted to Sungjong lovers. 

As Howon and Woohyun ate lunch, Woohyun complained. "The girls in this school, damn, they just go for fresh meat, huh?" Woohyun said bitterly, arms folded.

"I can see their point though... He's cute." 

"Only cute looking. He's pretty cold." Woohyun shook his head. "Why aren't girls falling for my cuteness anymore? Should I come up with new hearts?" 

"No, it's gross." 

Woohyun scoffed, "You only say that cause you're a guy! Guys don't find other guys cute in that way!" 

"Hm... I guess so." Howon said, not being able to remove the image of Sungjong from his mind.


	3. tennis court

Summer came in no time and the heat swept over the school. Now that the weather was suitable, all the physical education classes were held outside although most of the students complained. Mr. Park always said that the extra sweat helped to keep them cool and they should enjoy youth outdoors. The only reason Howon liked this time of year was the students could decide which sport they wanted to play instead of being forced to do whatever Mr. Park wanted which was usually basketball. 

The entire year stood out on the grass out the back of the school in the sweltering summer weather. Mr. Park arranged the appropriate set up for the different sports and started calling names and person of the name called went to the sport of their choosing. 

"Lee Sungjong!" Mr Park yelled. Sungjong took a step forward and looked in the direction of every choice, then decided on tennis which was prodominantly filled with females. The girls glanced at each other with small smirks on their face - Hyorin faced the other direction. 

"Lee Howon!" Mr Park called. Howon beelined for tennis and his friend, Dongwoo seemed confused as he and Howon always chose to play football. Howon just shrugged when Dongwoo noticed Hyorin in the team and smiled, but Howon hadn't even noticed the girl. 

Other names were called and the teams began to fill when Nam Woohyuns name was called. 

"Of course I'll do tennis sir, I am in the school club!" Woohyun grinned, jogging towards the only other two boys on the team. "What made you guys pick this?"

Trying to search his brain for a reason, Howon scratched his head. "I just felt like it. I saw tennis on TV yesterday and thought it seemed cool."

With that Woohyun scoffed and turned his attention to Sungjong. "What about you?" 

Sungjong shrugged and rubbed his arm. "I wanted to join the club but I want to see if I'm any good first..."

"You don't have to be good to join the club, the point of it is to improve!" Woohyun said enthusiastically, "I can help you out!"

The boy smiled, "That sounds fun." 

Howon, Sungjong, Woohyun and Hyorin were teamed up to play in a 4 person game. Sungjong and Woohyun on one side, Howon and Hyorin on the other. Woohyun showed Sungjong how to swing his racket, and how to serve in the correct way. Everytime Howon did it wrong, or hit the ball out of the court Woohyun got mad. "We're supposed to be playing an actual game here! Why are you just fooling around?" 

"Come on, Woohyun, it's not that serious. You're not in the club..." Hyorin exclaimed. "We're just playing a game for P.E. I don't want to play it the hard way either."

"If playing the hard way means following the rules then you are lazy!" Woohyun seemed really angry now, the angriest Howon had ever seen him. Howon laughed out loud at how angry he was getting over a game. This pushed Woohyun even further, he moved closer to the net as if to start a fight when Sungjong placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's just a game. You don't need to be so serious about it!" Sungjong smiled at him sympathetically. "I don't think I'll join the club since I know you're so passionate, I only wanted to join to goof off and have fun..." 

Woohyuns face went stark red at this and he turned to glare at Howon. Howon knew the reason Woohyun got so mad was because he was embarrassing him in front of Sungjong and Woohyun didn't like it, so Howon was ready to push this as far as he could. Woohyun murmered, "Whatever, let's just get back to the game. It's your turn to serve, Howon." The ball was passed across the net for Howon to take a swing. He took the bright green ball in his hand and squeezed it. He looked up and Woohyun with a slight smirk on his face as he got ready to take his hit. Throwing the ball in the air, Howon took a step back before blasting it over the other side of the net, hitting Woohyun square in the head. Woohyun fell to the ground after the impact of the ball forced him down and Hyorin gasped. Howon clasped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from pouring out. 

"Woohyun! Are you okay?" Sungjong cried, running over to his team mate.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Woohyun said, trying to get back up but falling down again. 

"Let's go, I'll take you to the nurses office..." Sungjong helped the boy up.

As they walked away Sungjong peered over his shoulder to look at Howon and gave him a faint smile. Howons heart began beating in his chest, what was this feeling? Surely he couldn't feel that... for a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update for so long! but i'm back to writing now! 


End file.
